happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh
Josh is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Josh is a grey chipmunk who sports a blue cap with SPACE on it and glasses due to shortsightedness. He wears a blue shirt which originally had Saturn on it, but since Love Hurts, the shirt would have ART written on it. He would also have his cap on backwards, revealing a fringe of brown hair. He lives next door to his best friend and lab partner Sniffles. He has a high IQ (not as high as Sniffles) and does well at his school. His favourite subjects are Science, History and Art. He likes to draw pictures of some things he likes (Biplanes, planets and even himself). He dislikes wasps, lightning and needles. His most torturous and traumatic death was when he was mangled by a shark when he went diving. One of his greatest achievements was when he made a patio sized picture of an ambulance before his hospital appointment. That was due to him being bored. He has been making big pictures since then. Most embarrasingly, he made a picture of himself showering at a spa. Sometimes, making big pictures would then lead his friends to an unfortunate fate. Like his lover Petunia, Josh has OCD but that is for art, not cleaning. He is very protective of his artwork. Every time he sees one of his paintings or big pictures ruined, he either hyperventilates or goes crazy and starts his painting all over again or mends the big picture. Sometimes it goes out of hand and Josh goes on a mad spree. He accidentally killed Flippy once in one of his sprees by stabbing him with his own knife. As revealed in A Clothes Call, he can flip out if angered enough. His deaths usually involve electrocution, boiling or being shredded or mauled. He used to love Petunia, also being married to her and having Genesis and Beauty. But after Together Again, Josh splitted up and fell in love with Stacy. He has his own spin-off series known as Josh's Big Picture Showcase. Zero Story Arc :Main article: Zero Zero, a shadowed competent superhero who first appeared in Running in a Shadow and later made his final appearances in the 4-part episode Identified Flying Object, was later revealed to be Josh, due to the results of the WIZ (Who is Zero) poll. Episodes Fates Deaths #The Third Kind of art: Crushed by Handy's helicopter #Way Up Pie: Impaled by Flaky's quills after he completed a skywritten picture of a swallow. #A Gut Feeling: Falls out of sub and splatters on the ground, along with Lumpy. #Calm Before the Storm: Struck by lightning #Fright at the Museum: Head explodes from Pharaoh Wrappy's curse. #A Slight Breeze: Burnt, impaled, and head crushed. #Wave Goodbye: Organs spill out after being pressed in the chest. #Strike!: Decapitated by bowling ball. #Watch Your Weeds: Killed by weedwhacker. #Quadruple Date: Crashes or dies in restaurant's destruction. #Portrait of the Party: Brain pulled out by rake. #The Golden Girls: Spun to pieces by barbed wire. #Whole Hearted: Dies of heart attack after being kissed by Petunia. #Finger Food: Turned into chocolate. #The Art of Trash: Killed in trash compactor. #Neat Freakout: Stabbed to death by Petunia's air freshener. #Un-Bare-able: Dies of blood loss. #Sleep-Over and Out: Sliced by glass. #Accidents Happen: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Mark of Retribution: Rubs his face off with a towel. #A New Slope: Dies of blood loss. #Auto-mayhem: Crushed by a wall. #Monumental Trouble: Mauled by a gorilla. #Oh the Memories!: Cut in half by chainsaw. #Garage Fail: Hit by fire hydrant. #Switch is Which - Shot by tank cannon. #Ware Are We? - Heart bursted. #Polter-Heist - Head impaled by spring. #Cactus Makes Perfect - Crushed by giant cactus. #April Pools - Head sucked in drain. #Wool Over Your Eyes - Drowns in laundromat. #Origin of Evil - Smashed by canvas. #The Big Showoff - Head sliced by ruler. #Sugary Animals - Blood sucked by Nutty. #Have an Ice Day - Impaled and hammered. #Whose Mind Is It Anyway? - Sliced by Splendid's laser. #Ghost Blusters - Sliced in half. #Locked In - Dies in sneeze explosion. #Shipment of Pain - Crushed/impaled by Flaky. #Trash Talk - Impaled by broken paintbrushes. #Broken Art-ed - Smashed by disco ball. #Breach Racket Blowut - Impaled by scissors. #Imperfect Chemistry - Popped like a balloon. #Hypno Dog - Falls and splatters. #Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. - Possibly killed when Splendid and Splendont crash into him (debatable). #Dart Attack - Dies of blood loss. #Dawn of the Squash - Decapitated by a jack-o-zombie. #Office-sive - Stapled in his chest by a staple gun #Battle of the Boneheads - Head chopped in half. #What's the Big Difference? - Crushed by skyscraper. #E.T.M. Extra Terrestial Monotreme: Gutsy's bike collides with him #Send in the Bullies - Impaled on paintbrush handles #DEV 8000 - Sliced by martial art weapons #Pipe Down - Sliced in half by Pierce's guitar strings. #Rocky Road Rush - Crashes into Peppery's car. #Just For Laughs - Shot by popcorn. #All Greek To Me - Eaten by a mermaid. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Shot by Howdy. #Snow Dazed - Shot by Flippy. #Adventures In Babysitting - Crushed by Lumpy. #Vote to Self - Run over by Savaughn. #On The Lamb - Stabbed in the back of the head with a corkscrew. #Wishing Well Done - Crashes rocket. #Ant-archy - Shredded to death. #Shattering Effects - Sliced by glass. #Satellite and Dark - Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Another Breakdown Episode - Killed by Zekey #Fastest Tree Friend in the World - Splatters into Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Scaredy Pine - Disintegrated by fire. #Make a Good Depression - Stabs himself in the eye with a pencil. #Nerds United - Killed when the robot explodes. #Birthday Clowning - Killed by knives. #New Leaf - Falls off bridge. #Give Me Some Space - Smashed by Cuddles. #Come Dice with Me - Ripped in half. #Creators Collide - Crashes his rocket. #Crouchin Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. # Cucumbersome - Squashed by a tower of squash. # Record Broken - Crushed by a unicycle. # Lone Moose - Killed by torpedo. # A Spectacle of Yourself - Ran over by The Mole. # Opposites Attract - Killed when the diner explodes. # The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. # Sleigh By My Side - Impaled on sharp rocks. # Off my Rocket - Sliced in half by his rocket. # Bugging Out - Killed by an explosion. # That's a Rap! - Crushed by wall. # Mayor May Not - Crushed by Todd statue. # Oh Say, Can You See That Flea? - Decapitated by flag pole. # Internet Interception - Sliced by automatic door. # All's Fair in Art and War - Throat is slit. # Heroes or Zeroes? - Sucked into black hole. # Blind Sided - Hit by a football. # Scam and Eggs - Squashed by fridge. # Lemonade Just Got Colder - Crushed by sign. # United Europe - Killed by Boris. # How's That Even Possible? - Run over by Velo's bike. # Sweet Loving - Crushed by statue. # Together Again - Pierced by arrow. # Moose of Oz - Killed by balloon explosion. # Eye to Eye - Impaled in the eyes by glasses. # Dull Like Me - Melted into a puddle of color. # Helter Smelter - Crushed by a machine. # Scrappyland - Crushed in garbage truck. # Mascot in the Act - Launched into the air and blown up. # Starry Eyed - Collides into Sniffles. # Scared in to Dust - Impaled by Albino's spines. # Feeling Sharp - Impaled by pencil. # Can You Dig It? - Died from thirst and/or snake venom. # Triple Dog Dare Ya - Cut by glass. #The Tenacious Ten - Drowned/electrocuted. #Globo-geddon - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Allergy Alert - Impaled on Flaky's quills. #Project Girly - Possibly died from glass cuts after the episode (debatable). #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp - Dies in explosion. #R.I.P. Waxy - Decapitated by Flippy. #Don't be Alarmed - Burnt by hot chili. #The Scopey Funeral - Dies in explosion. #Shattered Evil - Heart explodes. #There Will Be Blood - Dies of blood loss. #Josh's Busy Day - Tazed to death (debatable). #Art of Arrogance - Pierced by seashell pieces. #Paint-ful - .Smashed by wrecking ball. #Toss it Over - Dies in explosion. #Sniffles' Lab Sitter - Collides into Biohazard. #Net Friends - Shocked and fryed by Sparky. #Ahoy, Me Mateys - Hit with a knife by Scurvy. #Down and Derby - Smashed into by Flash. #Artful of Frauds - Tazed to death (debatable). #Pointless Rules - Killed by sharp objects. #Young Love - Killed by the growing rock. #Re-Tired - Decapated by his fence. #It all Adds Up - Beheaded by a sign. #Make Yourself at Home - Crushed by concrete. #Let's Play with Art - Killed by glass chandeleir. #The Arty and the Arrogant - Crushed by sculpture. #Summer Bummer - Sinks in quicksand (revived). #Those Pervy Artists - Ripped apart by guard dogs. #Identity Crisis - Stabbed by paint brush. #Farmed and Dangerous - Crushed by giant canvas board. #SunFall - Burnt to death (debatable). #Vote or Swap - Ran over by bike. #A Collective Mess - Impaled by police baton. #Crank-less - Dies in a fire. #For the Hundreth Time - Eaten by orca. #Feeling Ropey - Drowned. #2014: A Space Odyssey - Hit by a rocket. #The Bully Games - Hit by hammer toss ball. #The Gnu-bie - Burns to death in a pit of lava. #Alone at Sea - Dragged underwater and shredded to bits. #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother - Crushed by an oversized John. #Atch-Choo Choo! - Impaled by diamond shards. #Northern Frights - Crushed by Santa's gifts. #Mouse Trapped - Falls to his death. Additional #Technical Difficulties (game) - Killed by obstacles or enemies if the player loses. #Flippin' Burgers (MarioDude2848's Version) - Evil Flaky (Flackie) stabbed him with a straw Injuries #Un-Bare-able - Faints from blood loss. #A Gut Feeling - Arm snapped off. #Accidents Happen - Breaks his leg. #Broken Art-ed - Stretches his arm and gets a scar. #Brace Yourself - Loses teeth. #Bonfire Nightmare - Burnt by fireworks. #Oh, Baby! - Injured in car crash. #Project Girly - Cut by glass. #The Greatest Story Ever Tooned - Slammed by car door mulitple times. #Stacy's Stumble - Pierced, crushed, and twists his ankle. #Slender Bender - Ran over by his car. #Raging Against the Machine - Impaled through the chest and injured at jousting tournament. #SunFall - Loses fingers from frostbite. #Arro-gate - Face glued to a fence. #On My Tail - Arms torn off. #Gal Pals - Ran over by ambulance. #The Name's Bond - Frozen solid. #Something's in the Kitchen with Josh - Hand skinned, charred Kills *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Quadruple Date") *Pranky - 1 ("Just Hold Still") *Lifty - 4 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff", "Josh's Busy Day") *Shifty - 4 ("Mecha Mash", "A Clothes Call", "The Big Showoff", "Josh's Busy Day") *Artsy - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Painty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *Crafty - 1 ("The Big Showoff") *The Mole - 2 ("Quadruple Date", "Starry Eyed") *Puffy - 1 ("Locked In") *Lessy - 1 ("Broken Art-ed") *Lammy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Handy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Lumpy - 1 ("Strange Love") *Pierce - 2 ("Pipe Down" along with McPipes, "You're Joshing Me") *McPipes - 1 ("Pipe Down") *Sporty - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World") *Russell - 1 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World" debatable) *Sniffles - 2 ("Fastest Tree Friend in the World", "Josh's Busy Day" debatable) *Mono - 1 ("Battle of the Arts" Along with Crazy and Drama) *Flippy - 3 ("Brace Yourself" along with Fizzles, "Specieism", "You're Joshing Me") *Perry - 1 ("Creators Collide" along with Seth) *Ale - 1 ("You're Joshing Me" along with Wiggles) *Zag - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Moves Like Zag-ger" along with Cuddles and Flippy) *O' Hare - 1 ("What's so Great About This Britain?") *Jim - 1 ("Artsy Partsy") *Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("Can Your Dig It?") *Todd - 1 ("For Hero to Go" along with Squabbles) *Squabbles - 1 ("For Hero to Go") *Neil - 1 ("Paint-ful") *Cliste - 1 ("Artist Block") *Creamy - 1 ("Artist Block") *Squawkie - 1 ("Doen't make Zen to Me") *Party Freak - 1 ("Doesn't make Zen to Me") *Chuckles - 1 ("Doesn't make Zen to Me") *Flash - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Chompy - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Snappy - 1 ("Summer Bummer") *Turkey - 1 ("Pranks-giving") * Sluggy - 1 ("Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother") * Cocktail - 1 ("Something's in the Kitchen with Josh") * Patriot - 1 ("O Father, Where Art Thou?" along with Giggles) * Sorcery - 1 ("Mouse Trapped" along with Hiss) * Posy - 1 ("Mouse Trapped") *Others - 2+ (several birds in "Game On!", several bees in "Fastest Tree Friend in the World") Big Pictures (property of Josh) *View here. Trivia *He is one of the few characters of British nationality (could explain why he sometimes mumbles with an accent). The others being Decker, Patriot, Allie Cola, and his brother John. *Unlike most other characters, he can ocasionally speak clear English, like when he begins a big picture or ruins his art. *He loves space, as indicated by his former design's hat and shirt. *Some call him a nerd, but he's actually a geek. *His signature big pictures often have catchy background music and no sound. Some music is duplicated, like when Josh made a swan and a cygnet at an aviary, the music plays again when he made a desktop fan at a hardware & home superstore (inspiration from seeing Hippy and Giggles cooling themselves with fans). *He sometimes creates portraits of his friends: Giggles at her birthday, Cuddles at a toy store, Russell at a maritime museum, Handy at an aquarium, Petunia at a pier, Sniffles at a school, Flippy an army base, Splendid at a comic convention, Flaky at a courtyard (with a spider), and even Lifty and Shifty with stolen goods. *He has obsessive compulsive disorder like Petunia, but in terms of his art obsesson, not hygene (although Josh likes to keep himself clean). *Usually when he sees someone dying, he gasps and whistles nonchalantly. *When he completes a big picture, he puts two thumbs up. *He can flip out if irritated enough (A Clothes Call, for example). But he cannot be listed as a Flippy-sue, as it only occurs on very rare occasions. *When he sees Petunia die, he sometimes either cries or shakes his fist. His despair to this is similar to Pop when Cub dies. *His voice ranges from medium to deep. A bit like Splendid. *In the Season 26 finale Siblings in Blood, it is revealed he is the brother of Giggles. *In Battle of the Arts, he would compete against Drama (acting) and Crazy (music) with his artistic skills. *He sometimes calls his friends nicknames: #Giggles: Gigs #Flippy: Flipster #Decker: Decky #Fizzles: Fizzes #Petunia: Pets #Handy: Handman #Ale: Ally #Savaughn: Savy #Nutty: Nutster #Stacy: Stace *In a similar manner to Crazy, he used to be in love with Petunia before finding another girl (Stacy). *He is the first character ro reach 100 deaths (second being Trippy). *Between Together Again and Children of Jotunia, a poll was made to determine whether he or Petunia would keep Genesis & Beauty. Josh won by a landslide with a vote ratio of 11/2. *He has the most deaths of any character so far. The character with the 2nd most deaths is Trippy. Cuddles has the 3 most deaths. *In Siblings in Blood, Josh is Patriot's cousin. In Muddling with the 'Uddles, Patriot is the cousin of Cuddles, Fuddles, Guddles, Ruddles, Duddles, and Muddles, making Josh a cousin of the latter. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. Although Hippy won, it was moved to the 2nd place winner (Josh) because Hippy and Zero already had three major episodes as separate tree friends. **As Zero is Waterclam's character, in only Zero's episodes is Josh a shared character, meaning they both own it, however if Josh appears as himself, he is only RespectTheDisney5's character. *He is one of the three most-featured characters on the "Complete Seasons" DVD covers, the others being Hippy and Trippy. *His personality is seen as smart, funny and sympathetic, but he can be awfully boastful and snooty. However, this does not affect his relationship with his best buds or his relatives. *Josh once had a hatred of summer (like his creator). It is revealed in Summer Bummer that it was caused by melting ice cream and seagulls. But in this episode, he began to like summer. *Prior to Love Hurts, Josh was seen without brown hair under his hat. Though it is likely he dyed it. Causes of inspiration for Big Pictures *Ambulance caused by Josh knowing what takes people to hospitals *Butterfly caused by Josh seeing a Birdwing butterfly *Coal Mine caused by Josh seeing a heap of coal and some carts *Fly caused by a fly buzzing around Josh *Helicopter caused by hearing a helicopter fly by *Oil Rig caused by Josh seeing a rig *Wave caused by Josh spilling his water *Pyramids caused by Josh knowing that mummies were buried in pyramids *Cat caused by Josh looking at a cat peeking out of a window *Swan caused by Josh noticing that there are a lot of stuff in the aviary gift shop *Fan caused by Josh seeing Hippy, Giggles and Nutty keeping cool with fans *Satellite caused by Josh seeing a satellite replica above him *Swallow caused by Josh seeing a swallow by his plane *Airplane caused by Josh noticing that he has lots of luggage *Greek Temple caused by Josh seeing a Greek painting *Tank caused by Josh seeing a real tank *Monorail caused by Josh seeing a monorail *Knight caused by Josh looking around a castle *Forklift Truck caused by Josh seeing a forklift truck pass by *Canoeist caused by Josh holding a paddle and a helmet *Space Shuttle caused by Josh seeing a space shuttle launch (seen it from a scrapyard). *Whale caused by Josh seeing Giggles carry a whale inflatable *Barn caused by Josh seeing a high fence *Covered Wagon caused by Josh seeing a dusty mirror *Fast Food caused by Josh getting gross gruel for lunch *Cool Boy caused by Josh seeing some boys outside a skater's shop Portraits: *Giggles caused by Josh seeing Giggles hold a birthday card *Cuddles caused by Josh seeing three GTFs hug toy bunnies *Flaky caused by Josh cowering from a spider *Handy caused by Josh seeing a worker drop his tool and pull Handy's angry face *Sniffles caused by Josh seeing an experiment explode *Flippy caused by Josh seeing army clothes *Splendid caused by Josh seeing some of his friend read Splendid comics *Russell caused by Josh holding a hook *Petunia caused by Josh smelling perfume from nearby *Lifty and Shifty caused by Josh peeking inside their truck Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Rodents Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Introductions Category:Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Foreign Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters with clothes Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes